tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT Day Sampler (2017)
[[Datei:IDW_TMNT Day17_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Day'' Free Sampler (IDW)]]Das '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Day Sampler Issue' ist ein Spezialband aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. Oktober 2017 * Ausgabe: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Free Sampler * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco, Dan Duncan, Sophie Campbell, Cory Smith, Michael Dialynas, Dave Wachter, Pablo Tunica, Chris Johnson und Kari Randolph *'Cover': Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Assistierender Herausgeber': Chase Marotz *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT: Dimension X'' #5 * Nächstes Kapitel: "The Trial of Krang" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi Handlung thumb|270px|Ein Schicksal aus zwei LebenIn seinem Privatdomizil im Hautpquartier des Foot Clans sitzt Splinter in tiefer Meditation versunken, doch immerfort sind seine Gedanken bei seinen Söhnen und bei den Freuden und Leiden seines Vatertums. Er erinnert sich an sein früheres menschliches Leben, in dem ihm seine Söhne geschenkt wurden und Splinter sie dann durch die mordende Hand eines Feindes im eigenen Clan verlor,''IDW Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' und "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 nur um dann durch eine Fügung des Schicksals zuerst als Tiere in einem Versuchslabor und dann als Mutanten wiedergeboren zu werden."Change Is Constant" #1, #2, #3 und #4 thumb|left|200px|Geliebte FreundeEr denkt auch daran zurück, wie seine Söhne schließlich mit dem Foot Clan und dem Shredder, der die Jahrhunderte auf mysteriöse Weise überdauert hatte,The Secret History of the Foot Clan #1, #2, #3 und #4 in Konflikt gekommen sind, und an die Gefahren, denen sie ausgesetzt waren und die sie dennoch gemeinsam überwunden haben. Er denkt auch an die Freunde, die sie gewonnen haben und die ihnen ebenfalls zur Familie geworden sind, allen voran Casey Jones und April O'Neil, Angel, Alopex, die Mutanimals, Jennika und Harold; und auch an die weiteren Feinde, die ihrer aller Existenz bedroht haben, insbesondere dem utrominoischen Kriegsherrn Krang. Er erinnert sich schmerzhaft daran, wie Leonardo vom Foot Clan zu einer bösen Version seiner selbst verdreht wurde;"City Fall" #1 und #2 wie Donatello so schwer verletzt wurde, dass sein Geist in eine Maschine versetzt werden musste, um sein Leben zu retten;"Attack on Technodrome" #4 und "Vengeance" #1 wie es zum letzten Duell mit dem Shredder kam und Splinters Entscheidung, die Führung des Foot zu übernehmen, seine Familie auseinandergebrochen hatte;"Vengeance" #6 und auch, wie neue Feinde - Agent Bishop und das Pantheon - an die Stelle ihrer alten Gegner getreten waren, um ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen. thumb|210px|Die Gewissheit der HoffnungAm Ende schweifen Splinters Gedanken zu der Tatsache, dass seine Söhne vor kurzem zum Planeten Neutrino in der Dimension X gerufen wurden, um an der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Krang teilzunehmen."Prelude to Dimension X" und "The Trial of Krang" #1 Obwohl er sich um sie sorgt, ist er sich auch gewiss, dass sie - gemäß des Trainings, das er ihnen auf dem Weg ins Leben mitgegeben hat - und ihrem Ehrgefühl auch diese Gefahren, die mit diesem Unternehmen verbunden sind, überwinden und neue Freunde in ihrem Leben finden werden. Trivia *Diese Ausgabe war ein kostenfreies Heft und Werbegeschenk anlässlich des Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Days im Jahr 2017, zum Jubiläum der Ausgabe #75 der Hauptserie. Eine PDF-Version des Heftes wurde später von IDW Publishing online gestellt.[http://www.idwpublishing.com/tmnt-day-2017/ IDW Publishing: COWABUNGA! TMNT Day is finally here!] (25. Oktober 2017) Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 10, Januar 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW)